Suffer The Children
"Suffer The Children" is the second episode of Telltale Games' The Walking Dead: The Final Season. It was released on September 25, 2018. Summary TBA Plot TBA In-Game Decisions TBA Ending Stats TBA Credits *Clementine *Lilly *Alvin Jr. *Violet *Louis *Tennessee *Rosie *Aasim *Willy *Ruby *Mitch *Omar *Abel *James *Sullene *Dorian *Yonatan *Ms. Martin (Zombified) *Marlon (Corpse) Impacts Season 1 A New Day *Lilly will mention killing Carley or Doug, depending on who Lee chose to save. *Clementine will speak warmly about these two, highlighting how they selflessly helped protect their group. Long Road Ahead *Lilly will mention Lee's decision to leave her behind or allow her to stay with the group. No Time Left *AJ can bring up Clementine killing Lee (if you shot him) or not killing him (if you left him to turn). Season 2 No Going Back *Clementine will have a missing ring finger on her left hand if she went alone with AJ. *Clementine will have a scar on her forehead if she went with Kenny. *Clementine will have "AJ" inked on her right hand if she stayed with Jane at Howe's Hardware. Season 4 Done Running *Abel will have a missing arm if Clementine pushed him into the walkers. *Clementine will have in her room any collectibles she has collected and put up. *Tenn's drawing will appear in Clementine's room if she put it up. The drawing will have Tennessee's family, along with AJ and Clementine (Determinant). Deaths *Ms. Martin (Zombified) *Mitch *Yonatan Promotional Poster Trivia *First appearance of James. *First appearance of Sullene. *First appearance of Dorian. *First appearance of the Delta. *First (and last) appearance of Yonatan. *First (and last) appearance of Ms. Martin (Zombified). *Last appearance of Mitch. *Last appearance of Marlon (Flashback, Corpse). *This episode marks the return of Lilly, who has been missing since "Long Road Ahead". **As of this episode, Clementine and Lilly are the only two characters from Season 1 that are confirmed alive. *Due to the announcement that Telltale Games would be shut down, and there is a possibility this will be the final episode with Telltale looking for options to complete the episodes "Broken Toys" and "Take Us Back". *This is the second consecutive episode of the video game to not feature any determinant character deaths. **This episode does, however, force the player into deciding whether to save Louis or Violet at the end of the episode. Whoever you do not save does not die, however, and they are taken by the Delta raiders alongside Omar and Aasim, leaving their fate unknown. *This episode marks the first time that the events of the Comic Series are directly referenced in the Video Game, when James tells Clementine about his past as a member of the Whisperers and their attack on another group. Goofs/Errors TBA Bugs TBA Deleted Sequences TBA Videos Trailers The_Walking_Dead_-_The_Final_Season_EPISODE_TWO_TRAILER Gameplay The Walking Dead - The Final Season "You're Still Little" Achievements/Trophies :For all obtainable achievements and trophies, see Achievements. Reception References Category:Season 4 (Video Game) Category:Video Game Category:Video Game Episodes